


Tea for Two

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bottom Will, Fluff, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Happiest Story I've Ever Written, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, married Hannigram, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter's baby sister Mischa meets Will Graham's daughter Abigail, becoming fast friends. Will Graham meets Hannibal Lecter and they become something else entirely. A series of vignettes detailing their relationship as the girls become best friends and they learn to give into their attraction.</p><p>updated 7/25/16: Now including lovely art by @hammblwllgrhm that I just learned how to add!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Cute

Hannibal Lecter is planning a tea party.

His sister, Mischa, had started talking about Abby a week into kindergarten and he’d been relieved. Mischa had always been very quiet around new people even when their parents had been alive and this burgeoning friendship was just the thing she needed to break out of her shell.

When he asks the teacher, Miss Bloom, which child Abby is he sees a little girl walking away with a man not far from where he is and takes off running with Mischa in his arms.

"Hello!“

The man holding Abigail stops and turns, Hannibal’s eyes wide at the sight of the beautiful man in front of him.

"Hi, is there a problem?” The man asks, frowning.

"Mischie!“ Abigail squeals, waving, “This is my daddy! Daddy it’s Mischie!”

The man’s eyes light up. “This is Mischie?”

Hannibal frowns. “Mischa actually, I was wondering if it were possible to set up a date for the girls to have a tea party?”

“Hanni, I wanna see Abby! Put me down! Put me down!”

Hannibal put Mischa down and Will put down Abby, the two of them watching the girls run at each other and hug.

"Abigail would love that, I…“ Abigai’s father reached into his pocket and took out his phone, "We could have it at my house or…?”

Hannibal shook his head. “No, please I would love to have you both at our home.”

Hannibal’s heart was warmed at the sight of Mischa excitedly giggling with her friend as the two of them watched them, nodding and jumping up and down.

“I’m so glad that Abigail met someone she likes, she had a tough time in preschool making friends.”

Hannibal smiled at him, “Mischa as well, I,” he held out his hand, “Hannibal Lecter.”

Their hands touched and Hannibal was rewarded with Abigail’s father’s name, “Will Graham, I,” he blushed, “I can’t believe I hadn’t introduced myself it’s been a long time since I met anyone who wasn’t a teacher or a babysitter.”

Hannibal smiled, “I am proud to be your first parent meeting.”

Will laughed, “Am I yours?”

Hannibal’s eyes widened, “Pardon?”

Will grinned, “Your first parent meeting?”

Hannibal felt his own cheeks flush, “Yes, you are.”

Will held out his phone, “Put your number in and I’ll call you tonight to set things up, Abby is gonna have to choose a dress for the occasion.”

“If she does not have one, Mischa has a plethora of them if their sizes are similar. Six T?”

Will nodded, “That’s nice of you.”

Hannibal took out his own phone and they exchanged them, fingers brushing as the made the trade. He added his information and handed the phone back, Will laughing as they returned their phones.

“Look at them,” he pointed behind them and Hannibal looked to see Abigail and Mischa hugging again.

“I have never seen Mischa take to a stranger so quickly before,” Hannibal admitted.

“Abby either, I…”

Mischa let Abigail go and whined, "Hanni, can’t we have the party NOW?!?”

Will laughed as Hannibal held out his hand, “No, little one, we cannot. It is not convenient for Mischa’s father and I am sure…”

“We’re not,” Will started, Hannibal looking towards him, “really doing anything right now, if you wanted to come for dinner or something?”

Hannibal smiled as Mischa ran up to Will, “YES! Hanni PLEASE?”

Abigail went up to Hannibal and tugged at his coat, “Please, Hanni?”

He looked at Will, who seemed just as amused as he did, “I don’t see why not?”


	2. The Tea Party

Will paused at the gate, holding a store bought bag of cookies and a bottle of juice. 

“Um…”

Abigail squealed, “IT’S SO PRETTY!” taking off in a run as she headed for the elaborate table set up in the middle of the yard. 

Will straggled behind her, his eyes widening the more he took in. 

The table was set up with ten place settings though only four of the chairs were not occupied by stuffed animals, Mischa sitting at the table head and waving excitedly as they came in. 

“ABBY!” she squealed, “LOOK HOW PRETTY!” 

Abigail sat down beside her friend and Will turned to look for a place to put his contribution, little as it was. 

“You’ve brought cookies, very good,” Hannibal said with a smile, coming seemingly out of nowhere, “Mischa was just scolding me for not making any.”

Will said, “You made all of this? You told me you cooked but I didn’t think…”

The table was covered in finger sandwiches and tea cakes, an antique tea set at the end by the girls while he saw a bottle of whine and two glasses on the other end. Will had assumed catering, now even more impressed than before. 

Hannibal blushed, looking at the table, “Yes, I…Mischa wanted a party fit for a princess and I attempted.”

Will laughed, “Attempted? It’s amazing!”

“Thank you.”

They sat down, Hannibal taking one of the toys’ plates for Will’s store bought cookies and setting aside the juice for when the tea ran out. 

“Real tea?” Will frowned.

Hannibal nodded, pouring them each a glass of wine, “I attempted to recreate a decaffeinated tea fit for children that I researched on the internet.” 

Will smiled, sitting down in the chair he assumed was for him and picked up the wine for a sip. “Mmm,” he sighed, “This is good.”

Hannibal was staring at him oddly, swallowing before he said, “It was my mother’s favorite, I…”

“HANNI WE NEED CAKES!”

Hannibal smiled, shaking his head, “Duty calls,” he said, standing and heading for the girls who giggled excitedly. 

Will stared at the way he doted on them both, smiling at Abigail who hugged him around the middle and then Mischa who said, “Abby’s Daddy, isn’t Hanni the best?”

Will swallowed, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s. “Yes. Yes, he is.”


	3. The Sleepover

Abby wanted to have a sleepover. 

Will stared at her incredulously, his eyes wide as he asked again, “A sleepover?”

She nodded excitedly, “Hanni says that I can go to Mischie’s cuz her house is SO pretty, Daddy! I want to sleep in the princess bed! Please, Daddy? PLEASE?” 

Will sighed, his shoulder slumping. He was so happy that Abigail had made a friend, and it seemed they were best friends now since Mischa was all his daughter would talk about when she got home from school. He asked about other friends and Abigail would always say, “I have Mischie! I don’t need no one else, Daddy,” and roll her eyes. 

He had never spent a night away from his daughter before and while the prospect seemed exciting to her it was actually making him panic more than it should. “Well, I…I’d have to speak to Hannibal first.”

Abigail ran at him for a hug, “YAY! I’ll call!” 

Will sighed when she took off to look for his phone, the prospect of talking to Hannibal actually exciting even though he was dreading the conversation’s impending embarrassment. 

Abigail ran back into the kitchen with his cell phone and thrust it in his face, “It’s ringing! It’s ringing!”

He put it to his ear and waited for someone to answer. “Hello, Will.” 

“Hi, Hannibal. I was calling about…”

“Mischa’s sleepover, yes. She has informed me of it’s existence, which was nice since I was unaware.”

Will almost sighed with relief, “Well if you don’t want to…”

“No, no, it’s perfectly fine. Abigail is a very well behaved girl and I would love to have her stay the evening.” 

Will sighed, “Oh. I just…if you really didn’t want…”

“It’s fine, Will, really. Mischa is very excited and it will give me something to occupy my time. The Tea Party was a success, I imagine this will be as well.”

Will smiled, “Yeah, I just…god, this is embarrassing.” 

Hannibal paused on the other end. “What is it?”

“I’m kinda…I’ve never spent the night away from Abby before. I know she’s six and it’s…”

“No, no, Will, it’s perfectly understandable. She is your only child, I completely understand,” Hannibal assured him, “When Mischa was first going to school I stood in the hallway for nearly an hour before realizing she no longer needed me there.”

Will laughed, “I’m not the only one? I did that when Abigail went into preschool. I was the only parent there.”

“No, you are not. If you are not averse to it, I would love to have you both stay. I have a guest room,” Hannibal offered.

Will blushed, swallowing, “Um…if it’s not too much trouble? I don’t really want to put you out.”

Hannibal answered softly, “Not at all. I would love to have you.” 

Will could feel his cheeks burning and Hannibal wasn’t even in the room with him. 

“Okay, I…when’s the best night for it?” 

Hannibal said, “Tomorrow? I would offer this evening, but Mischa has had ballet class and she gets overly tired after.” 

“DADDDDYYY! CAN I? CAN I?” Abby suddenly yelled, startling Will. 

Will laughed, “Saturday then?”

Abigail started jumping up and down and Will could hear Mischa squealing in the background of Hannibal’s end, “Yes, I believe that would be fine. I would say they are both rather excited for it.” 

Will saw Abigail running up the stairs yelling about, “I HAVE TO PICK WHICH BARBIES TO TAKE!” 

“Yeah, I think just a little. I…thanks for letting me tag along.” 

Hannibal paused, “As I have said, I would be quite happy to spend the night with you.” 

Will almost dropped the phone, “I…yeah, that’s…um….I gotta go. Saturday?”

“Yes, Will. I will see you then. Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Will said, ending the call and letting out a breath. 

He scratched his chin, feeling so warm he almost wanted to unbutton some of his shirt. 

There was no getting past it, Hannibal Lecter was flirting with him. 

He grinned, putting his hand over his eyes and sighing deeply. He hadn’t been on a date since a year before Abigail had been born, and most of his dating life then had been spotty and horrifying at best. 

Will frowned, lifting his head. But what if he got there and Hannibal wasn’t really flirting? What if it was just his way, the friendly banter of it and he didn’t even realize what it sounded like to other people? 

Will got up from his chair and headed for Abigail’s room, attempting to get his mind off his own insecurity. He opened the door to find his daughter already packing several suitcases. 

“Honey, you get two.”

Abigail turned, whining, “TWO? Daddy Mischie didn’t see my new doll! And I need the car! I have to…”

Will crossed his arms. “I’m sure Mischa has plenty of Barbie cars.” 

Abigail’s lip started to quiver, “But…”

“No, Abigail.”

She burst into tears, running and throwing herself across her bed. “YOU’RE SO MEAN! I HATE YOU!”

Will didn’t move, watching her have a tantrum the likes of which he hadn’t seen in years. It lasted several minutes until Will said in the middle of Abby catching her breath, “If this continues, I’m calling Hannibal and telling him forget the sleepover.” 

She stopped, lifting her head, “But Daddy…”

“Abigail Beth Graham, you heard me the first time.” 

Abigail sat up, wiping her cheeks as she mumbled, “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

Will walked across the room and sat down on her small bed, pulling his daughter to him. “I know you’re excited, honey. Just calm down. This won’t be the only sleepover you have with Mischa, maybe next time you can invite some other friends too.”

Abigail lifted her head and mumbled, “NO! She’s MINE!” 

Will laughed, “Honey, she might make other friends too. You wouldn’t keep her from that, would you?”

Abigail’s face fell. “She will? WHY? Doesn’t she like me anymore?”

Will sighed, “Abby…” She looked so devastated that Will said, “I said, ‘might’ not did. Maybe you’ll be her only friend forever and ever.”

Abigail smiled. “I hope so. I love Mischie so much, Daddy.” 

Will smiled, running a hand over his daughter’s head. “I’m glad, honey. Now before you get upset, I just wanted to let you know I’m gonna stay over too.”

He watched Abigail start to process his words and knew immediately when she understood. “Are you and Hanni gonna have a sleepover too? Does he have a PRINCE BED?” 

Will felt his cheeks flush as he mumbled, “No, I…I’ll have my own bed, I just…Hannibal invited me and Daddy needs to make friends too.”

Abby grinned. “I’m happy, Daddy. Mischie says Hanni has no friends and he has LOTS of money! I could get SO MANY TOYS!”

Will sighed, “Honey, that’s not…”

Abigail’s eyes got huge as she suddenly got an even better idea. “Maybe you could GET MARRIED! I could share a room with Mischie!” 

Will stood up, “I’m going to leave the room now before…”

“WE WOULD BE SISTERS!” 

Will almost ran out of his daughter’s room and shut the door, leaning against it. 

He could hear Abigail babbling excitedly on the other side of the door and almost called Hannibal to cancel the whole thing. He could only imagine the horror if he’d read this all wrong and Abigail said things to Hannibal about them getting married. 

It was gonna be a long wait till the sleepover. 

 

Hannibal hung up the phone and said, “Mischa, stop right this instant!”

Mischa stopped, frowning. “Sorry, Hanni.”

He sighed, “Darling, I don’t mean to yell I just…you know getting this excited before bed makes it difficult for you to sleep.”

Mischa’s entire face fell as she stood near him, “I just…I love Abby.”

He reached out and patted her head, “I know, Mischa. I am quite happy that your friend is coming to stay with us,” he added, “So is Abigail’s father.”

Mischa frowned. “Why?”

Hannibal said, “I offered to let him stay as well, as he is somewhat scared to be without Abigail for the night.” 

Mischa stared for a long while before answering, “Abby’s daddy is scared to be alone?”

“No, he is…”

Mischa’s eyes lit up. “You should let him sleep in bed with you! He won’t be scared then!”

Hannibal felt his cheek’s flush, “Mischa, please, that is very inappropriate.”

She frowned, “But…”

“Go to your room.” 

Mischa’s lip started to wobble and Hannibal felt his insides crushing as he watched her burst into tears. He stood up, kneeling down to her level as she said, “HANNI HATES ME!” 

He grabbed Mischa and lifted her up into his arms, shushing her. “No, darling I do not hate you. I just found your words inappropriate.” 

She sniffled, “What’s improprite? I dunno what that means.” 

“Not right to say in polite company.”

Mischa lifted her head from his shoulder. “Do you not want to make Abby’s daddy not scared no more?”

Hannibal frowned. “I do not know her father very well.”

Mischa smiled. “You always make me happy, Hanni. Maybe Abby’s daddy wants a friend?”

Hannibal smiled. “Maybe, Darling. We shall see. For now, I think you need to get ready for bedtime.”

He started to walk her up the stairs when suddenly she asked, “Is Abby’s Daddy like the lady from the dinner?”

Hannibal said nothing, remembering a disastrous date he’d had not long ago with someone from his opera circle of friends. She has been quite rude to Mischa, and he had asked her to leave even before the evening had begun. “No, darling, I do not think…”

He put Mischa into her bed, noticing the way her eyes were wide. “Do you like Abby’s Daddy?”

Hannibal smiled. “I do not know Mr. Graham all that well, mazasis. He seems very pleasant.” 

She suddenly said, “MAYBE YOU CAN GET MARRIED!” 

Hannibal frowned, “No, darling that’s not…” 

Mischa almost jumped on the bed, standing up and saying excitedly, “ABBY COULD SHARE MY PRINCESS ROOM!”

Hannibal sighed, standing as he said, “Lay down, mazasis. Now.” 

She frowned, settling, “But Hanni…”

“No, Mischa.”

She climbed into bed and Hannibal tucked her in, running his hand over her hair. 

“Goodnight, little one.” 

Mischa sighed, closing her eyes as he left her alone and closed the door behind him. 

He let out a breath, his smile soft as he thought of her earlier words. 

Will Graham was very intriguing to him, and very lovely. He had found himself thinking of the man on more than one occasion since they’d met, and when they would meet eyes across the hall and wave Hannibal couldn’t help but be warmed just seeing him. 

The prospect of spending an evening together alone downstairs while the girls spent theirs upstairs was more exciting than he cared to admit to even himself. 

He headed for his study downstairs and pulled out his sketchpad, thinking of things he would need for the party tomorrow evening. 

Hannibal smiled. 

It would be a grand night indeed.


	4. Sleepover Part 2

Will and Abigail stood in front of Hannibal and Mischa’s home, Will’s hand up to press the doorbell but hanging there oddly not touching it. 

“Daddy! Come on, Daddy!” 

Abigail grabbed his hand and pushed, the ding dong of the bell making Will’s stomach flutter even worse than it already was. He hadn’t bothered with buying any food this time, instead he had a bottle of wine in his other hand and hoped that Hannibal would be okay with it since he’d spent fifty dollars at the store agonizing whether it was better to get the more expensive wine. 

The door opened and it was Mischa, squealing with delight. “ABBY!” she yelled, grabbing his daughter’s hand and pulling her inside. 

Will walked behind them, taking in the house around him as they made their way to the dining room where Hannibal’s back was to them. Abby yelled, “It’s so pretty!’ and he turned to smile at Will. 

“Hello, Will.”

Will smiled, taking in the elaborately decorated table. “You do know that they’d both be perfectly fine eating French fries and drinking juice?” 

Hannibal blushed, “I…you do not like it?” 

Will shook his head, “No, I do, I just…you don’t have to go to so much trouble.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I enjoy it, especially making Mischa happy,” he noticed the bottle in Will’s hand, “You’ve brought wine?” 

Will nodded, “I thought…well, since the girls would be playing all night we should have something to look forward to.”

Hannibal took the bottle, their fingers brushing and making Will shiver. 

“Yes, this is something very nice to look forward to indeed.” 

He put the bottle on a buffet table behind them, turning to Will, “Abigail enjoys French fries?” 

Will nodded, “Lives on them, practically.” 

Hannibal smiled, “I am pleased then, can you help me with setting the food out?”

Will walked into the kitchen to find plates of fresh cut fries, sandwiches, and what looked to be fresh squeezed lemonade waiting on the counter. “What would you have done if we were late?”

Hannibal smiled, “I would have warmed them in the oven, of course,” he winked as they headed into the dining room and called for the girls who came running. 

Will sat across from Hannibal who sat beside Mischa. They all ate in silence, Will and Hannibal sharing looks between them and Will almost dared to brush his foot against the other man’s but chickened out staring at his plate and moaning at the taste. 

“This is fantastic.”

“Thank you.”

The girls ran off after dinner and Will offered to help do dishes, the two of them standing side by side and sharing the work between them. 

“It has been a very long time since I’ve done this with someone,” Hannibal remarked as he handed Will a dish. 

Will smiled, “Me too. I think, maybe one of my college girlfriends? I’ve…never really had a real long term relationship where I…”

“Neither have I,” Hannibal confessed, the two of them staring at one another. 

Will could feel Hannibal’s breath across his lips and he licked them, staring at the other man’s unable to look anywhere else. 

“I,’ he looked away, taking the last dish, “It’s nice.”

“Yes.” 

They finished, heading for the living room where Hannibal left to check on the kids while Will grabbed the wine and the two glasses Hannibal had brought out for them to use. He popped the cork on the bottle, pouring them both a glass and waiting with bated breath for Hannibal’s return. 

When the other man came down he was smiling, “They’ve both fallen asleep rather early,” he sat down beside Will, “It is only seven thirty. I moved them to Mischa’s bed and turned out the light.” 

Will laughed, “They were pretty hyper, it doesn’t surprise me. Abby always gets that way after a sugar high or even just excitement like this. Mischa is all she talks about.” 

Hannibal brought the wine glass to his lips and sipped, “Yes, Mischa is the same. She seems to only want Abigail as a friend, I do not know what to make of it.” 

Will grinned, taking a sip of his own, “Yeah, it’s,” he looked at the glass, “It’s nice. For her to…have someone she’s excited about.” 

Hannibal sipped his wine and moved closer, turning so his foot brushed Will’s own. Will turned to look at him. “Do you?”

Will swallowed. “Do I, what?”

Hannibal smiled, “Do you have someone you’re excited about?”

Will blushed, taking another long sip of his wine almost finishing it, “No. I haven’t had a proper date in years.”

Hannibal hummed, finishing his wine and refilling, then doing the same to Will’s own.

Will swallowed before he asked, “Do you?”

Hannibal confessed, “Yes, I think so.”

Will frowned. “Oh. I…that’s nice for you,” he felt unease fill his belly, “Has it been going on long?”

Hannibal smiled, “No, not long at all.” 

Will took a long sip of his wine and almost choked on his jealousy when he mumbled, “Where are they tonight? I’m surprised you didn’t just…”

Hannibal’s hand came over his and Will paused, his eyes wide as Hannibal said, “He is sitting right beside me.”

Will let out a breath, a nervous laugh overtaking him, “I…you asshole.” 

Hannibal smiled, reaching out to touch Will’s cheek as took the wine glass from him. 

“I am sorry,” he confessed, rubbing Will’s cheek, “I have been staring at your mouth all evening and find myself unable to take it much longer if I am not allowed to kiss you.”

Will smiled, scooting closer as he touched Hannibal’s cheek in return. “What are you waiting for?”

The first touch of their lips had both men moaning, a flick of tongue made Will whimper as he pushed Hannibal back onto the couch, hands dropping his wine glass and cursing, “Shit, I…”

Hannibal grabbed his free hand, “Do not worry, I do not care,” pulling Will’s hand around his neck as he pulled him closer. 

Their kiss was hungry, Will biting at his lips and shivering when Hannibal growled in return. When they pulled apart, Will’s shirt was open, his mouth red and arm wet from the wine. He laughed, pressing his face against Hannibal’s. 

“Sorry about the wine,” he mumbled, kissing Hannibal’s cheek and working his way down. 

Hannibal lifted his neck up for easier access, “Do not worry, please, Will, I…”

“MISCHA!” 

Will and Hannibal both broke apart at Abigail’s voice, turning to see Abigail with wide eyes standing on the stairs while Mischa suddenly joined her. 

Will blinked, staring at Hannibal whose hair was askew and lips swollen and then down to himself where his shirt was half open and he knew his hair was messy as well more than likely. “Um…” 

Mischa yelled, “WE’RE GONNA BE SISTERS!” 

Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s shoulder, laughing, while Hannibal said, “Actually Micha, as you and I are siblings you and Abigail would become aunt and niece.” 

Abigail said, “YOU’RE GONNA BE MY AUNTIE!” running at Mischa and hugging her. 

Will glared at him, “Really, was that necessary?” 

Hannibal kissed him once more and Will sighed, shivering when he whispered in Will’s ear, “If they are going to tell everyone about this, do you not want the information to be correct?” 

Will laughed, biting her ear before he licked it and whispered, “Heaven forbid,” you should see what you did. Look at them.”

Hannibal turned to see their girls hugging excitedly and he smiled, “Girls, run back to bed now. If you do not allow Will and I alone time, it will make the wedding that much more delayed.”

Both of them suddenly ran up the stairs and Hannibal pushed Will down onto the couch, Will laughing as he said, “I can’t believe you did that!”

Hannibal smiled down at him. “Is it not true?” 

Will licked his lips, smiling as he confessed, “Who said I even want to get married?”

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s neck, sucking lightly before moving on, “Never?”

Will sighed, arching up as Hannibal moved down his chest, unbuttoning more buttons, “I…” 

Hannibal’s mouth came over Will’s left nipple and he bit his lip to keep from crying out, then shivered when Hannibal flicked his tongue over it, “I will convince you,” he pulled his mouth up and breathed across it making Will moan. 

“I think I’m gonna let you try,” Will laughed, “But I do want to have an actual,” Hannibal licked at his nipple again making him startle, “Date first.” 

Hannibal lifted his mouth up into a smile. “Of course. Now I believe it is time to move this party into my bedroom.” 

Will smiled, “You think I’m that easy?”

Hannibal reached down and palmed Will’s hardness, making him groan. 

“To sleep, of course.” 

Will laughed as Hannibal sat up, holding out his hand. They headed for his bedroom, which was upstairs much to Will’s chagrin. He frowned at Hannibal who walked Will into a bedroom, “This is…”

“You’re joking?”

Hannibal frowned. “Will?”

He sighed, “You really do want to sleep?”

Hannibal walked over to Will and put his hands on Will’s cheeks, “Yes, I believe it is time to slow things down,” he caressed Will’s cheeks, “We have had too much to drink and I believe it wise.”

Will frowned, pulling away, “Fine.”

Hannibal watched him walk away and followed, his arms coming around Will from behind as he hugged him tightly, “You would hate yourself in the morning.”

Will sighed, “But things would’ve been so nice before that.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I’m not going anywhere, Will, and I hope you are not especially when we are finally on the same page with each other.” 

Will turned to smile at him, kissing Hannibal softly, “No. I…shit, my stuff.” 

Hannibal kissed him again, “I will go get it.” 

Will started to dress down for the night when he left, taking off his pants and shirt before climbing into bed. When Hannibal entered and paused at the doorway, he stared at Will’s bare chest for a lot longer than he should be. 

“I…”

Will grinned, “Goodnight, Mr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal let out a long sigh, “Goodnight, Mr. Graham.”

He turned off the light when he left and Will laid down in the darkness with a smile. 

He couldn’t wait till morning.


	5. The Dance Part 1

Shortly after the sleepover Abigail got sick after getting her flu shot, and didn’t go to school for almost a week much to Will’s worry. The pediatrician recommended plenty of fluids and bed rest. Will went on little sleep for days as his baby girl vomited profusely in a bucket and sobbed that, “Mischie’s gonna hate me!” 

Will held her tightly, kissing the back of her head as he reassured her, “Mischa knows you’re sick, honey, I called her brother and she’s worried about you.” 

That much was the truth, Will had received a call from Hannibal after day two asking after Abigail since Mischa had been inconsolable when she returned from school the second day in a row without her best friend there. 

“She’s got the flu, it’s been horrible,” Will sighed. 

“Does she not get regular flu shots?”

Will sighed, “She got the flu from the flu shot.” 

Hannibal sighed, “I’m sorry, if I could be of any help please let me know.”

Will had hung up the phone with a knot in his chest, remembering that they’d mentioned a date that he wasn’t entirely sure now could take place soon. He sighed, laying his head back on the couch and closing his eyes just as he heard Abigail start to wretch again. 

A father’s work was never done. 

Not at all to his surprise, Will got the flu shortly after having forgotten completely to get his own vaccination though Mischa was overjoyed to be able to spend a few days with Mischa since Hannibal offered and Will couldn’t keep his daughter away from her friend for another week. 

They shared phone calls every night before bed, listening to Dr. Lecter, Will hadn’t even known Hannibal was a doctor until then and felt horrible for it, ask after his symptoms. 

“You are still running a fever?”

“A little, I just…it’s hard to keep anything down.” 

Hannibal paused on the phone, “You really should take better care of yourself, Will. If not for your own sake, then think of Abigail. Where would she have gone if I had not offered?”

Will felt anger rise up in him despite feeling weak, “I have other friends, Hannibal, you know? You’re not the only person I can rely on.”

“Well, I…”

“You know what, just tell Abby goodnight for me.” 

Will hung up the phone feeling horrible, but finally sleeping off a night for the first time in almost two weeks and much to his relief his illness didn’t last as long as Abby’s only three days instead of six. 

He got a call from her the afternoon he woke up, fever broken, and winced at the squealing in his ear, “DADDY! CAN WE GO TO THE DANCE? PLEASE? PLEASE PLEASE?”

Will held his cell phone away from his ear, “Abby, calm down sweetie.”

He heard excitement in the background of the phone as she said, “Daddy, are you still sick? I’m sorry.”

Will sighed, “No, I’m feeling much better. You can tell Dr. Lecter that for me. Now what dance?”

According to his daughter and the high pitched squeals of Hannibal’s sister, the school was putting on a Daddy Daughter Dance on Saturday and she whined, “Can we go, daddy, please? PLEASE?” 

He smiled, imagining Abigail dressed up in her best dress and dressing up in his best suit for the occasion. “Of course, honey, I’d love to go.”

Will held his phone away from his ear when she yelled, “I’M GOING!” and then suddenly Hannibal was asking, “I will see you at the dance, it seems.”

Will remembered their fight from the night before and said, “Yeah, I guess. I’m better now, so if you could bring her home that would be great.” 

Hannibal paused, “Will, if I overstepped I…”

“It’s fine, Hannibal. Really. I…I’m just tired, I’ll see you in an hour?”

Hannibal sighed, “Yes, I suppose.”

“Bye.” 

He laid back and closed his eyes before succumbing to sleep again. The doorbell woke him hours later and Will dragged himself off the couch to answer the door. 

Hannibal stood there with Mischa in his arms, Abigail rushing up to him for a hug.  
“I missed you Daddy! Are you all better?”

He kissed her head, “Yeah, honey, I’m a lot better.”

“We were all quite worried,” Hannibal said, making Will look up with a frown. 

“Thanks, I…did she eat?”

Hannibal nodded, “We had turkey sandwiches and a lovely tart that the girls were kind enough to help me make.” 

Will smiled, “That sounds like fun,” he looked down at Abigail, “Did you tell Dr. Lecter thank you, sweetie?”

Abigail ran to Hannibal, hugging his leg as she said, “Thank you!” and then, “Bye Mischie, I’ll see you at school tomorrow!”

“BYE ABBY!” 

Hannibal paused at the doorway, waiting for Will to say something. 

“Goodnight, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal frowned, nodding once before he left and Will felt even worse, not sure how to talk with him after he’d been so juvenile but the man didn’t know Will’s life. He hadn’t been wrong, Will had no one else and it was reckless of him to forget something so important but still Hannibal didn’t have to say it that way. 

He sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“Daddy, are you sad?”

Will looked down at Abby who was frowning, “No honey, I’m happy you’re here.” 

“Hanni was sad, he kept lookin’ at the phone and when I told him you were better he was happy but I think he wanted to talk to you. Are you mad at him?” she asked, her lip quivering, “Are you not gonna get married anymore?”

Will laughed, “Honey, he was joking about that. We haven’t even gone out on a date yet.” 

Abigail hugged Will’s leg and said, “I love Hanni and I want you to love Hanni too, daddy. He likes you a lot. Mischie said so.” 

Will sighed, “Honey, sometimes…”

Abigail pulled herself off of his leg and said, “No! You,” her eyes widened, “YOU CAN ASK HIM TO DANCE WITH YOU AT THE DANCE! YOU’RE REALLY GOOD AT DANCING DADDY!”

Will blushed, “Baby…” he sighed, sitting down on the couch, “Honey, I don’t know.”

“And then you can say you’re sorry, and you can go to your date, and….THEN GET MARRIED!”

She jumped on the couch, crawling into his lap to stare with wide, eager eyes. 

Will laughed, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Abigail clapped, “Yay!” 

Will kissed her on the forehead and said, “Tell me about this dance.” 

 

****

Hannibal was depressed. 

He had been dragged around all afternoon by Mischa, watching her put on dresses for the dance and attempting to smile for her but it was getting more difficult when he thought of seeing Will there. 

“Hanni, you’re not looking!”

Hannibal smiled. “You look beautiful, Mischa.”

She was wearing a pink dress, full of lots of lace and a tulle skirt. “Isn’t it pretty?” she squealed, twirling for him. 

They left with the pink dress and brand new pink shoes, Mischa talking excitedly the whole drive home as Hannibal tried not to let himself get worked up over what he would say to Will. 

Dinner that evening was Mischa’s favorite, baked chicken and freshly cut green peas, and as they were eating she asked with a frown, “You’re not gonna marry Abby’s daddy no more, Hanni?” 

He paused with a fork to his lips, sighing, “Mazasis, when I spoke of that you must know it was in jest.”

She looked quite forlorn and Hannibal felt awful for it as she asked, “Does Abby’s daddy not wanna kiss you no more?”

Hannibal smiled, “I do not know, darling, I said something rude to Will and he is angry with me.” 

Mischa clapped her hands together, “You can bring him a flower at the dance and then you can ask him to dance, and then you can kiss again, THEN GET MARRIED!” 

Hannibal smiled, shaking his head, “Mischa, I don’t know if that’s…”

She slid off her chair, rushing to him as she said with wide eyes, “No, no! You dance real good, Hanni! You can dance with Abby’s daddy and….”

Hannibal sighed, putting his hand on her head as he smiled, “We shall see if Abby’s daddy even wants to dance with me anymore, mazasis.” 

Mischa frowned, “Don’t be sad, Hanni, I still love you lots.” 

Hannibal hugged her tightly, not at all surprised when Mischa climbed into his lap to hang on even tighter. He kissed her forehead. “I love you too, darling, now as we only have a few days you can help me pick out my best suit to wear.” 

Mischa’s head shot up, “I like the blue one! With the pretty lines!” 

Hannibal smiled, “Come, we will figure things out.” 

Mischa hopped off his lap and started pulling on his arm. 

“You can get a pink tie to match me! And a flower for Abby’s daddy!”

Hannibal sighed, still smiling, “I’m not sure pink would…”

Mischa did not seem to be listening, pulling him along towards the stairs. 

They had a long night ahead of them. 


	6. Dance Part 2

The day of the dance came faster than Will had ever expected and he still hadn’t spoken to Hannibal at all in the two days since their brief exchange when Hannibal brought Abigail home. He could only bring himself to pick up the phone, staring at his cell before he put it down again and again. 

Abigail had chosen her favorite dress for the dance, a plain blue one and Will had on a tie in a similar shade since Abby had rolled her eyes before declaring, “We have to match, daddy!” which he knew better than to argue. 

This would be Will’s first big function since enrolling Abigail in real school, he’d never met any of the other parents besides Hannibal and the prospect was causing his anxiety to spike but Will was determined to make this a night to remember. 

He stood in the doorway of the gymnasium, Abigail holding his hand as the sounds of what Will was alarmed he recognized as Kids Bop music filled the air. 

Abigail yanked on his arm, “C’mon daddy, we gotta find Mischie!”

Will felt his stomach ache at the prospect of seeing Hannibal, but let himself be led till he suddenly heard the high pitched scream of, “ABBY!” making him turn to see Mischa running their way. 

Will’s eyes scanned behind her for Hannibal, frowning as he didn’t see him. 

Mischa ran at Abigail, hugging her. “YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!” 

“You look like a princess!” Abigail said, hugging her again. 

Will smiled, “Mischa, you look beautiful.”

Mischa smiled, “Hello, Will.”

Will was surprised to hear her say his name so formally, but he answered, “Hello. Where’s…?”

“Hanni?” she asked, smiling. “He’s getting me a cupcake!” 

Will looked around again and saw Hannibal coming their way, wearing a nicely cut blue suit and a pink tie. He had a flower on his lapel, and Will could see he was carrying a plate of cupcakes. 

He swallowed his nervousness as Hannibal came close enough to them to say, “Hi.”

Hannibal’s eyes scanned him fully before looking up again, “You look very handsome.”

Will blushed, “So do you. I see you had to match too,” he joked. 

Hannibal looked at his tie, pulling it out. “Yes, Mischa was very insistent.”

Will laughed, “So was Abigail, I…I’m really sorry, about the other day. I…you were totally right and I…”

Hannibal took his hand, making Will stop mid sentence, “I should be apologizing, Will, it was not my place. Please forgive my rudeness.” 

Will smiled, “It’s okay, I,” he let out a breath, “I missed you. A lot.” 

Hannibal’s smile was wide when he said, “I missed you as well, I was not aware that our calls were so important until they ceased.” 

Will licked his lips, “I…”

“Daddy! Daddy!” Abby said, pulling on his suit jacket, “I wanna dance! Please?” 

Will laughed, looking at Hannibal, “Duty calls.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, we will talk later.”

Will nodded, letting Abigail lead him to the dance floor where she climbed on his feet to dance to thankfully a non Kids Bop version of “You Are So Beautiful” Will smiling down at his little girl. 

“Mischie! Dance with us!” 

Before Will could even move turn his head there was Hannibal, standing right beside them as they both picked up their girls and swayed along. Will laughed, “I think this is gonna happen all night.”

Hannibal smiled at him, “I am perfectly fine with that being the case.” 

They finished the dance, Will dipping Abigail and tickling her as she yelled, “Daddy!  
No!” 

Hannibal lifted Mischa during their next dance, Will’s heart aching to see them both laughing together and the rest of the night went the same the four of them side by side though eventually a break was in order.

As they headed towards a seat, Will asked, “You two having fun?” 

Abigail and Mischie were sitting between he and Hannibal, eating cupcakes and laughing as they whispered to each other. 

Mischa jumped up to whisper in Hannibal’s ear, Will noticing the other man blushed slightly, “Mischa…”

“You promised!” 

Hannibal sighed, reaching into his jacket pocket as he stood up to walk to the other side of the table and stood beside Will’s seat. Will smiled, “What’s she got you doing now?”

Hannibal revealed a rose similar to the one he himself wore as he bent down to ask, “May I?”

Will bit his lip, nodding as Hannibal pinned it on him and then held out his hand, “Dance with me?” 

Will nodded, taking his hand as they moved and saw Mischa and Abigail were doing the same. 

The first touch of Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder made Will shiver, looking into Hannibal’s eyes as he said, “Thank you,” a confused looking coming onto the other man’s face. 

“For?” Hannibal asked, pulling him tighter as they swayed. Will barely paying attention to the music. 

“Asking me so I didn’t have to ask first. Abigail would’ve been,” he laughed, “She’s so sure we’re gonna get married.” 

Hannibal twirled him, pulling Will close as he asked, “What makes you so certain we will not?” 

Will swallowed, “I don’t know, I just…”

Hannibal’s hand came to his cheek, pausing in their dance as he asked, “Would it be so awful?”

Will laughed nervously, “We’ve only just met.” 

Hannibal didn’t smile back as he confessed, “The first moment I saw you, I thought you beautiful. Every day since, I have only thought you more so. I…”

Will kissed him unable not to do anything else, Hannibal’s arms coming around him tightly. 

“THEY’RE GONNA GET MARRIED!” Mischa suddenly yelled, making Will laugh against Hannibal’s mouth. 

Hannibal smiled, kissing him again, “I think there’s no other option in our future, is there?”

Will grinned, “We haven’t even had a first date.”

Hannibal smiled, “Is this not what we are on now?”

Will laughed, swaying to the end of the music even as he felt eyes on them at Mischa’s declaration. 

“With my daughter and your sister?”

Hannibal sighed, “I fear you will not get beyond this date stipulation, so I must insist at your earliest convenience for you to come to my home for dinner.” 

Will smiled as the music started again, “How about you come to mine?”

Hannibal smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

The music started and it took Will only a few seconds before he realized what it was and started to laugh. 

Hannibal smiled, “What is so amusing?”

Will pulled himself closer to Hannibal, their lips close as he said, “Someday My Prince Will Come?”

Hannibal listened for a moment and then his smile widened, “It seems to be a fortuitous coincidence.” 

Will kissed him, “I’m sure.” 

They finished their dance, Will dipping Hannibal much to his surprise and when they all sat back down at the table he wasn’t surprised to hear Mischa ask, “Can I be the flower girl? Abby says she wantsta carry the ring and I wanna…”

Will sighed, “Honey…”

Hannibal answered, “Of course, mazasis. I think you would make a lovely flower girl.”

Will put his head in his hands, smiling at Hannibal who was now sitting right beside him. 

“You’re making it worse.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I prefer to think of it as making it better.” 

Will brought their hands together on the table, “Of course you do,” he intertwined their fingers, “So, is tomorrow okay?”

Hannibal kissed his knuckles with a smile, “I would be honored to attend dinner at your home, as I am sure Mischa would be as well. I will bring the wine.” 

Will grinned. “I can’t wait.”


	7. Date #2

Will was nervous. 

Abigail was excited, running around setting up plates at the kitchen table as she bopped her head to a song only she could hear and said, “Daddy, the hot dogs are gonna burn!” 

Will hurried to the stove, the hot dogs he’d set to boil were fine. Now though they seemed like the stupidest thing he could’ve made when there could have been so many other options: fish, hamburgers, meatloaf or honestly anything else. 

But no, Abigail insisted that he had to, “Make Mischie the puppies!” 

She loved it when he made the buns from rolled biscuit dough formed into dog faces though the sudden image of feeding this to Hannibal had Will putting his head in his hands. 

This was gonna be a disaster. 

The doorbell rang and Abby shot up, “THEY’RE HERE!” 

She ran towards the door before Will could tell her to slow down, flung it open and squealed, “MISCHIE!” 

The two girls embraced like they hadn’t seen each other just the night before, Will hurrying into the kitchen to check on the food again as he heard the door close behind their guests. 

There was more giggling and he heard Hannibal ask from behind him, “You are cooking bread?” 

Will blushed, “No, that’s just the buns, it’s…they’re hot dogs. It’s Abby’s favorite, it’s silly.” 

Hannibal frowned, his hand on the oven door, “May I?” 

Will nodded before he opened it, looking inside without words before closing it again. He smiled, “Mischa will be so excited. I would have never thought,” he turned to Will and put his hands on Will’s cheek, “You never cease to amaze me.” 

Will blushed harder, “It’s just rolled up…” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, caressing his cheek as he praised, “Genius.”

Will laughed, “You’re just biased, you haven’t had sex in a very long time.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Will, that’s not…” 

Will’s eyes widened as he ran to the stove, the macaroni having bubbled over as he fought to maintain his nerves at his own stupid words. Of course he’d said that, of course he had. 

“I think it’s done.”

Hannibal’s hand was at his back, “Will.” 

He let out a breath, “It’s still hard for me to believe this isn’t just convenience, okay?” 

Hannibal turned Will around softly, still frowning, “Not at all, and we have not yet even had sex. If it was your wish not to, I would abide by it.” 

Will sighed, “But…honestly tell me why you even like me? You don’t know me from anyone, you…” 

Hannibal frowned, “I would have thought our phone conversations, our messages between us…those did not give you insight into my person?” 

Will looked away, “I wasn’t asking whether or not I’m way gone on you,” he smiled, “I think that answer is obvious.” 

Hannibal’s hand came under his chin, “Look at me,” Will did, “I think there is no one else that could make me feel this way, it’s,” he sighed, “Will it was more of a chance of fate that brought the girls together and thrust us into this connection. Not convenience. I could have anyone and all I can think of is you.” 

Will smiled, biting his lip before he ran his tongue across it. “Me too. I, not that I could have anyone part since I work from home and don’t have many…” 

Hannibal kissed deeply, sucking on his bottom lip and going back for another taste his hands in Will’s hair as they both groaned. 

“Daddy! We’re hun—Daddy stop kissing, I’m hungry!” Abby yelled, the two of them breaking apart at the interruption. 

Will’s face was flushed, he laughed as he said, “Sorry honey, it’ll be a minute.” 

Abby turned and stomped out loudly yelling, “They were kissing again!” 

Will licked his lips, “My place might’ve been a bad idea.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his lower back, “No, I think it was a very good one. I have not been here since that first night.” 

Will shook his head, “God, I forgot about that. It was, what a month ago? Feels like years.” 

Will remembered his nervousness, the pizza they’d shared between the four of them, and how hard it had been to even talk to someone he’d found so attractive. Their relationship had progressed so quickly that it was strange to even contemplate where it had been. 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Yes, it does.” 

They finished getting dinner ready quickly, taking turns going back and forth between them Hannibal sharing smiles with him as they worked. Will was surprised that Abby hadn’t come back into the kitchen to yell for the delay. 

Once they were done he smiled at Hannibal who observed, “We make very good partners.” 

Will laughed, “Is this another marriage discussion? This is our first date, Doctor. You’re kind of being presumptuous.”

Hannibal grinned, “I think I have all the reason to be seeing how if we do not I am quite certain there at least two small hearts that would break in response.” 

Will bumped his shoulder with Hannibal’s, still laughing, “C’mon, Dr. Lecter. We have girls to feed.” 

Hannibal took one tray while Will took the other, opening the kitchen door and seeing the girls were not even at the table as he’d expected. They started to set up anyway, pouring juice and setting up plates while Will called out, “Girls it’s time to eat!”

They came running having changed into some of Abigail’s dresses: Mischa in purple and Abby in yellow. Hannibal sat beside Will and smiled at them, “You both look very pretty.” 

Will frowned as Abigail sat down on his other side, “Abigail, you know you’re not allowed to wear dress up clothes at dinner.” 

She sighed, rolling her eyes, “We were so hungry, Daddy, and you were taking sooooo long kissing.” 

Will shook his head, “That’s not an excuse, honey, you know they’ll just get ruined if something falls on them.” 

“I promise I won’t drop my…” Mischa started to say when her eyes got wide, “THEY’RE DOGGIES! Look Hanni! LOOK!,” she held up her bun to Hannibal whose smile just widened. 

“Yes, Mischa, they do seem to be. Will is a very good cook, is he not?” 

Mischa took a bite, nodding enthusiastically as she said, “Better than you! You don’t make me doggies!” 

Will burst out laughing, “Uh oh, I think you might’ve disappointed him.” 

Hannibal was frowning down at the dog bun, “I do not understand why I am upset over this.” 

Will’s hand came to his, squeezing, “It’s heartbreak, Hannibal. I’ve usurped your throne as top dog.” Hannibal’s frown deepened and Will kissed his cheek, “I still think you’re better than me so don’t worry.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to squeeze his, smiling slightly, “I suppose as long as I have one admirer of my cooking skills, that should be enough.” 

Will leaned in close to his ear to whisper, “I’ll make it my wedding present to teach you.” 

Hannibal turned his head to press their lips together, their noses touching as his kiss moved from Will’s lips to his cheek. “Now who is being presumptuous?” 

Will laughed, “You know you want to make puppy buns.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened. “I know that I…” 

“…and we can have the BIGGEST room with a BIG bed to share and so many TOYS!” Mischa was saying, making them both turn to look as her little hands gestured around, “Hanni buys the BEST DRESSES too!” 

Abigail’s eyes were wide, “DRESSES? Daddy says I have too many dresses and that I don’t need no more.” 

Mischa said, “Hanni lets me have…” 

“MISCHA!” 

Mischa stopped, turning to frown at him, “What’s wrong, Hanni?” 

Will bit his lip to keep from laughing as Hannibal said, “You know better than to be a braggart and to spread falsehoods to your friend.” 

Mischa’s eyes widened and suddenly her lip started to quiver, “But, but…you do! I didn’t…HANNI HATES ME!” 

She put her head down on the table and Will looked at Hannibal with a glare, “Go over there and fix it before…” 

Abigail started to wail, “YOU’RE SO MEAN HANNI! I DON’T WANT MY DADDY TO MARRY YOU NO MORE!” 

She threw her arms around Mischa’s shoulders, sticking her tongue out at Hannibal who had started to get up from the table. 

Will said, “Abigail, that’s a horrible thing to say. Apologize.” 

“NO!” she said, her bottom lip coming out to glare at Will. 

Hannibal walked over to Mischa and Abigail before Will could, leaning down to whisper to them softly, both girls turning his way though they did not let go of each other.

Will had no idea what he said, but suddenly they both threw their arms around him. 

“I LOVE YOU!” Abigail said, kissing him on one cheek as Mischa kissed the other. 

Hannibal stood up as the Abigail asked, “Can I show Mischie my Barbie house?” 

Will nodded, still frowning as Hannibal came back to sit down with a grin. 

“What did you say?” 

Hannibal bit into his hot dog, leaning back as he said, “I just informed them both that I was sorry for yelling and that once we are married they will both get plenty of dresses though they will have to share two princess beds instead of one.” 

Will sighed, “Hannibal…”

Hannibal put a finger over his lip, “It is going to be an inevitable end to this courting, Will. We both know this. The sooner you accept it, the easier things will be.” 

Will pushed his hand away, “And if things don’t go that way? If you…get sick of me or…” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips, “That will not happen, I assure you. I already have plans for our next date, as this one is going quite well.” 

Will’s hand tightened in his as he asked, “Where’s date number three going to be?” 

“I would like to have our third date alone, if you would not be averse to the idea.” 

Will licked his lips, “I can get a sitter,” he breathed, “I…” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, barely a touch before he whispered, “I will start making plans as soon as possible.” 

Will smiled, “You haven’t already?” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “No, I was unsure if you would agree.” 

Will laughed, “At this point, there isn’t much you could ask me that I wouldn’t say yes to.” 

Hannibal lifted his lips from Will’s cheek, staring into his eyes. “I will keep that under advisement.” 

Will blushed, letting go of his hand as he started to stand and pick up their mess, “You should stop it, you know.” 

Hannibal was helping, taking up the girls’ mess as he remarked, “Helping? I would have thought you would be pleased.” 

Will raised an eyebrow, “You know what I’m talking about. You keep talking like that, they’re gonna start believing it.” 

Hannibal’s gaze drifted down to Will’s hand, “I do believe that my father’s ring would look quite perfect on your finger.” 

Will said nothing, heading for the kitchen and letting out a breath as he set the plates into the sink. He heard Hannibal’s whispered, “Will, I apologize. I just, have never felt this way before.” 

Will turned as Hannibal set down the dishes he’d collected. “You’ve been in plenty of relationships, I’m sure. I mean, I know something happened with your parents…” 

“They were both killed, very abruptly, in an automobile accident. Mischa was unharmed, but she still remembers them.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal took his hands, bringing them up to his lips, “I have had plenty of relationships, none binding or lasting. Not before then or after, and I have never,” he paused. 

“What?” 

”I’ve never been in love, never in all my days.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “Hannibal, you…” 

“Tell me you do not feel the same.” 

Will smiled, a tear running down his cheek, “I can’t.”

Hannibal let go of his hands to touch Will’s cheek, “I love you, Will. I see all that you are and know I want to be a part of all that you can be.” 

Will kissed Hannibal hard enough to push the doctor back against the sink, his arms tight around the other man’s neck. They tasted each other, Will shivering at not getting more to touch and when they pulled apart he was panting, “I love you too.” 

Hannibal smiled, his finger wiping away a tear on Will’s cheek. “I know, mylimasis. I know.” 

Will smiled, “What does that mean?” 

“Beloved, Will. You are and always will be my beloved.” 

Will could do nothing else but kiss him again, breathless and trembling when he confessed, “I never expected you. You know?” 

Hannibal breathed him in, “Yes, I understand completely.”


	8. Date #3: Overnight

Hannibal was quite anxious for this evening to begin. 

A month had passed since his and Will’s love confessions, the evening still making him smile just thinking of it and their rushed attempt at frottage that ended in unfulfilled completion for them both a kissed promise of later that seemed to never happen. 

Not that they hadn’t tried. 

The first try had been nearly a week after the dinner at Will’s home. Will had gotten a sitter, a lovely young woman named Georgia who came highly recommended from a mother in the girls’ kindergarten. They had both packed clothes for the night away, heading for the car when suddenly Mischa ran out and attacked Hannibal’s leg sobbing, “NOOOOO! DON’T GO! PLEASE!!!!” her hysterical sobbing making his heart break as Will just smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“We can have a sleepover.” 

So they did just that, though Mischa refused to leave his side the remainder of the evening falling asleep in his arms and waking up from a nightmare he had long thought behind her. 

Will had made them breakfast in the morning, kissing him on the mouth and whispering, “It’s okay, we can try again.” 

Hannibal had decided after that to introduce Mischa to the new sitter more, paying the young woman to sit with her while he worked during the afternoon. They got along well, considering she was a new addition to Mischa’s routine and soon his sister was happy to see her arrive much to his relief. 

The second try had been two weeks after that, Will had decided the girls would stay at his home so when Hannibal went to wake her that morning only to see the flush of her cheeks and very apparent signs of sickness he called Will immediately, “I do not believe this evening is good either, Mischa seems to have developed a cold.” 

Will sighed on the other end of the phone, “Okay. I hope she feels better. Tell her we’ll miss her.” 

Mischa cried herself to sleep that evening angry with him even though not long after she crawled into his bed. 

This was their third try and Hannibal was determined to make it happen though there was just one small problem. 

The sitter and Will were both late. 

Hannibal was pacing back and forth, Mischa sitting in her prettiest dress while she sat on the couch watching an educational program. He was all packed for his and Will’s third date. They were spending the evening alone for the very first time and he could not help but be eager for the evening to begin. They had a hotel room booked downtown and an entire evening planned for their first official date away from the children. 

And Will was probably not coming. 

He sighed, hand over his face as he thought about what could have gone wrong. 

Hannibal checked his phone once more and saw no messages or missed calls. 

“Hanni, where’s Abby? What’s taking so long?” Mischa asked, groaning, “It’s taking forever!” 

Hannibal frowned, “They are just slightly late, darling, I’m certain…” 

Mischa’s eyes widened, “Hanni they mighta…” 

The sound of a car pulling up got both of their attentions and he ran to the door before there was even a knock, watching Georgia walking up the sidewalk with a frown. 

“Is there something wrong, Dr. Lecter?” 

Hannibal sighed, shaking his head as she entered. “No, Will is just slightly late.” 

“GEORGIA!” Mischa ran at the sitter and started to babble, “Abby is late, do you think they got in an accident? What if…?” 

Georgia quickly squashed that train of thought before Hannibal could, “I’m sure they’re just running late, sweetie. C’mon, I brought you that game I told you about with the princess crown.” 

“YOU DID?” 

Hannibal sighed, closing the door and peeking out of the window before heading to check his bag again, making sure he had packed all that was needed. When the doorbell rang he opened the door sighing with relief at the sight of Will and Abigail. 

“Thank heavens, we were quite worried,” he said, running his hand over Abigail’s head as she ran inside, “I thought Mischa was going to burst.” 

Will grinned, setting down Abigail’s bag and walking up to him for a kiss. “Just Mischa?” 

Hannibal frowned, his cheeks reddening, “Perhaps not only her.” 

“I missed you,” Will confessed, “I enjoyed our talk last night.” 

Hannibal smiled, reaching out to touch Will’s cheek, “As did I. Just think this evening, we will get to experience each other’s bodies completely without attempting to imagine it with whispered words.” 

Will laughed, kissing him again, “I think I’d still be okay with you whispering to me through it.” 

Hannibal’s lip twitched at the implication, moving in for another kiss when Abby said, “Daddy I forgot Garrett!” 

Will turned a pale shade of white, “Oh, shit. We’ll have to go get him, it’s her bear.” 

Hannibal nodded, turning to say, “Georgia, we will return shortly though I may not come back inside. The numbers are by the phone in the kitchen, bedtime is at eight thirty,” Mischa started to protest and he pointed at her, “Eight thirty, not nine. Dinner is warming in the oven for all of you. Goodnight.” 

Mischa ran to him, throwing her little arms around his legs, “Have fun, Hanni. I love you.” 

He kissed the top of her head just as Abigail came to Will’s side, “Daddy, I need Garrett!” 

Will hugged her tightly, “We’ll bring him, baby, just sit tight. Be good.” 

The two of them left, Hannibal grabbing his bag as he headed out after Will. 

“Which car would you be more comfortable taking?” 

Will pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Mine, if that’s okay? Not that I don’t like having you drive, I just…” 

Hannibal hugged his side, “That is fine, Will.”

The drive to Will’s house was quicker than it should have been, Hannibal said nothing as he knew how dire the sitter’s night would no doubt be if Will’s daughter did not have her bear. Mischa had a similar attachment to a lamb their mother had given her shortly before their parents’ deaths. 

They both walked inside, Will running up the stairs as Hannibal stared around the Graham living room staring at pictures of Will holding Abigail as an infant and what was no doubt Will’s father. 

“I’ll just be a minute!” Will yelled from upstairs and he ignored it, still quite absorbed in the pictures. 

When his phone rang he nearly dropped it when seeing the familiar number. “What’s happened?” he asked, breathless. 

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just….they found the bear. I tried to call Mr. Graham but he isn’t answering.” 

Hannibal let out a sigh, closing his eyes. “Thank goodness, I was quite worried for a moment. I will inform Will. Thank you, Georgia.” 

“Have fun!” she said, hanging up before he could. 

Hannibal walked up the stairs, calling out, “Will? Will, that was the sitter…” 

Abigail’s room looked as if Will had torn it apart in a very short span of time, things thrown around everywhere. His companion’s head came up from under the bed, “What’s wrong? What did she…” 

Hannibal smiled, “The bear is at my home, Abigail must have just not seen it before we left.” 

Will let out a long sigh, “Thank god. I thought I was going crazy.” 

Will stood up, his suit now somewhat wrinkled though Hannibal still could not take his eyes off of him for even a moment. “You were not,” he said softly, moving in towards Will’s personal space. 

Will’s arms came at his shoulders, pressing in closely as he kissed him with a shiver that went down Hannibal’s spine. They parted and he ran his hand through Will’s hair, his companion’s eyes closing at the touch as Will whispered, “God, I just realized we’re alone.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, and then down to his neck, “Yes, we are.” 

Will’s hand came to the back of his head, pulling him closer, “In Abby’s room, we’re necking in my daughter’s bedroom.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “Yes, we are.” 

Will steered him backwards, not telling Hannibal to stop though he knew the location was not exactly ideal. They made it to the hallway, Hannibal pressing Will against the wall and continuing his exploration. 

“Your taste, I have long since become addicted to the need of it,” he confessed, tongue tasting the underside of Will’s chin. 

Will moaned, “Do we have to go to dinner?” 

Hannibal growled as Will’s hand came to his tie, pulling just enough for him to feel it. 

“The restaurant is quite exclusive, it took me some time to get a reservation,” Hannibal sighed, Will’s lips coming to his throat as he panted, “I would hate to miss it.” 

Will groaned, “Christ, I just wanna get naked and you’re thinking about fancy food.” 

Hannibal pulled himself back, kissing Will’s chin and then his lips once more. 

“I have quite a night planned, mylimasis, I promise it will be worth the wait.” 

Will stepped back, adjusting himself as he glared, “You know, I would be perfectly happy at Pizza Hut sharing a sausage supreme instead of….”

Hannibal kissed him again, “Yes, I am well aware. That still does not mean I do not want to take you somewhere special.” 

Will sighed loudly, taking his hand and pulling them down the hall.   
“Then we better get a move on cuz I’m starved and not just for food.” 

Hannibal chuckled as he let Will pull, his skin warmed by the touch between them and nearly stumbling as they neared the stairs. He mumbled, “We have time yet, Will, I believe the reservation is not as soon as you would think.” 

Will yanked him as they passed the last stair, kissing Hannibal deeply as they were close again. “I’m more than ready.” 

They closed the door to Will’s home and Hannibal’s hand rubbed at Will’s back, feeling anticipation for the night ahead. He’d planned this for so long to feel it coming was almost enough to make him dizzy at the prospect. 

Will smiled at him when their hands parted at the car, each entering nearly at the same time and as they drove away he said, “I still can’t believe sometimes that you even…” 

Hannibal frowned, waiting for the rest of the sentence that hung in the air between them. 

“Even what, Will?” 

The other man was silent, his cheeks burning as he didn’t answer though as they drove the anxiety was getting to Hannibal about their evening being ruined so he asked again. 

“Will, tell me what you were going to say?” 

“I just can’t believe that you even looked my way sometimes.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s on the steering wheel, “When I met you, mylimasis, I could not look anywhere else.” 

Will smiled the rest of the drive, pulling up to the restaurant and kissing Hannibal before they both got out handing the valet the keys before holding hands again as they headed inside. 

The restaurant, Molere, was quite packed when they walked inside and Hannibal wasted no time in heading right for the maitre’d who seemed surprised at their arrival. The woman smiled at Will after saying, “Doctor Lecter, I was certain that the name was wrong on the reservation list. You have not been to see me in a long while.” 

Will felt slight jealousy at her tone and eyed her interest not knowing if it was friendly or flirtatious. Hannibal squeezed his hand and said, “I have not had an adequate partner to dangle in front of you, Paulette. Will, this is Paulette. Paulette this is Will.”

The woman, a raven haired beauty that Will couldn’t help but admire, smiled at him. 

“I am happy to see the good doctor smiling again, right this way.”   
They were seated off to the side of the restaurant, a quaint spot that was very secluded. Will nodded to her when she took them there, smiling as she left them with menus and when Hannibal pulled out his seat Will smiled before sitting down. 

“You’ve been here before, obviously.” 

Hannibal nodded, his eyes warm as they took Will in. “It has been a very long time, the last was the night of my parents’ funeral. I was quite…distraught. Not a very good memory.” 

Will frowned, “I’m sorry. Why would you bring me here?” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his, nuzzling his knuckles before kissing them. “To make new ones.” 

The waiter came, Hannibal ordering the name of a wine that Will barely paid attention to his entire attention was focused on the man in front of him. They ordered, Will picking the first thing that came to mind that Hannibal explained was fancy spaghetti and Hannibal had a steak that Will pretended not to notice the price of as the waiter left them. 

“You shouldn’t have to pay for this,” Will offered, frowning, “I don’t…”

Hannibal squeezed his hand, “Please, let me.” 

Will blushed, nodding as the waiter returned and opened the bottle of wine, letting Hannibal have a taste and pouring the for the both of them before lighting the candle Will hadn’t noticed between them. 

Will took his foot from its shoe and nuzzled it against Hannibal’s ankle, the other man licking his lips in return as he took his own foot out to rub against Will’s. 

“If this table was not between us, Will,” he sighed, kissing Will’s hand again, “The things I wish to do to you.” 

“You told me last night,” Will breathed, leaning in, “I didn’t forget that easily.” 

They barely noticed the waiter returning, their food coming and Will lamenting the loss of their hand holding as he ate. 

“I haven’t been on a date in…well since before I became a dad,” Will joked, “I think this tops most of the ones I’ve had even before then.” 

Hannibal smiled, “I tried once, with a colleague, she did not treat my sister well and the evening quickly ended upon its start,” he frowned, “Mischa still remembers it.” 

Will looked angry, “I would ask what she did, but I think it would just piss me off so I’ll let myself guess the worst.” 

Hannibal smiled, reaching to take Will’s hand again, “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

Will said nothing, blushing still as he began to eat though it was harder with one hand free. 

They were both nearing the end of their meal when Hannibal said, “I confess I wished for us to go walking through the park after this, but I think I would rather head right for the hotel instead if that is not a problem.” 

Will licked his lips as he shook his head. “Not a problem at all, nope.” 

Hannibal smiled. 

They finished eating, Will almost reaching for the check to see the price but knowing he didn’t want to so just finishing his wine instead as Hannibal handed over a card without question. 

“I guess I’d better make this up to you,” Will teased, “I don’t even want to know what the price of this was.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand and Will looked at him, his frown deep. “Will, just being here is enough I assure you. Even if tonight ended with us sharing a bed nothing more, I would not feel it wasted.” 

Will stood up, leaning over the table to kiss him softly. 

Hannibal smiled. “Do I ask what that was for?”

Will smiled. “For being you.” 

They exited the restaurant the way they had been the past few hours: holding hands, and the slight bite of the night air made Will shiver as they got outside. Hannibal put his arm around him and kissed Will’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

Will laughed, “Should I be saying that?” 

Hannibal shook his head. “No, not at all. I would do so much for you, you have no idea the depth of my care.” 

Will felt words bubbling up inside of him as they handed the valet their ticket and waited for the car. He bit his tongue and let Hannibal open his door when the car pulled up, letting out a breath once he was inside before closing his eyes. 

Hannibal came in as he opened his eyes, smiling at Will who tried not to let his overwhelming feeling show. 

“Will?” 

Will licked his lips. “I know we said it the one time, and it’s been a few weeks but I just…I love you. I just wanted to tell you that here when we were alone because I know we did say it before but I…” 

Hannibal kissed him, the touch of their lips making Will lean in more before Hannibal pulled back to whisper, “I loved you then and I love you now, Will. I meant every word. I love you deeply, mylimasis.” 

Will smiled, “It felt weird to say it in the restaurant, I know it’s…” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “I do not need to hear the words to know you’re saying them.” 

Will’s eyes teared up, “I’ll say them anyway.” 

Hannibal grinned and kissed him once more before pulling away from the curb towards the restaurant, delighting in the touch of Will’s hand to his knee as he drove. 

The hotel was not far from Molere, and he knew Will would fret over the extravagance of it but hoped it would not overwhelm his companion too much. The sight of the Hotel Lumiere entered their vision and Will gasped, “Hannibal, this place is too much. I know how much it costs to go here.” 

“Beloved, you promised to let me do this.” 

Will sighed, “I just…it’s too much.” 

Hannibal pulled in front of the valet, turning to Will and declaring, “Not for you. I would buy this hotel if it would make you happy.” 

Will laughed, “You’re insane.”

“I would also like to have our wedding here,” he said before opening the door and stepping out leaving Will flustered as he did the same rushing to catch up as Hannibal headed inside without waiting for him. 

He got inside and saw Hannibal speaking to the front desk, breathless he said, “You left me out there.” 

Hannibal said, “Thank you,” to the woman behind the counter and smirked at Will, “Did I?” 

Will glared at him. “You’re up to something, and don’t think I’m gonna ignore what you just said back there. I…” 

The clerk interrupted, “Sir, your key.” 

Hannibal took the key in one hand and Will’s hand in the other, kissing it before apologizing, “I am quite sorry, Will. I was making sure that everything I requested was in order.” 

Will sighed, “I hope you didn’t go overboard again.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Even if I did, there is no way to turn back now that I’ve checked us in and they are bringing our bags to the room as we speak.” 

Will laughed, “You’re ridiculous.” 

Hannibal nodded, “It makes you smile.” 

Will looked away as they walked to the elevator hand in hand still, the warmth in his chest making it hard to speak and when they were inside he waited until the doors closed to plaster himself against Hannibal. 

“I can’t stand waiting anymore,” he panted, pressing his open mouth to Hannibal’s who responded quite enthusiastically to his kiss. 

The hands at his waist made Will wiggle closer, pressing his hardness to Hannibal’s own and feeling for the buttons on his suit as Hannibal did the same to Will’s. The doors opened and they pulled apart, Will breathless as expected to see someone else waiting to get inside only to find a small hallway that seemed to lead right into an open room. 

“The penthouse,” Will sighed, smiling as he shook his head, “I should’ve known.”

Hannibal kissed his hand and led Will inside, the extravagance of the room making him anxious but unable to stop looking around them. 

There was a sofa and a love seat near a fireplace, and the whole view in front of them reached the top of two floors where he saw a bed above them. 

“Hannibal…”

Hannibal kissed his neck, whispering, “Do you like it?” 

“It’s…beautiful. I just think it’s too much, I don’t need all this.” 

Hannibal turned Will around and kissed him softly, “Let me, please. It is just one night, Will.” 

Will smiled, nodding as Hannibal brought their lips together once more. 

“I know we are both eager, but I would like to pour you another glass of wine before we begin,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “And I would like to,” he clapped his hands and music filled the room, “I would like to dance.” 

Will laughed, “Oh my god, this is officially too much.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand and his eyes twinkled as he took Will’s hand leading them out to the balcony where a bottle of wine was already chilling on a table set for two. 

The music was easy to hear with the doors still open, Will allowing himself to be twirled as he nearly fell into his partner’s arms. 

“I love you.” 

Hannibal swayed them back and forth, kissing Will’s temple as he offered, “I will allow you to bring up what I inferred as we left the car not long ago.” 

Will stilled, “About having our wedding here.” 

Hannibal nodded against his cheek, “Yes.” 

Will was trembling against him, he could feel it quite clearly, “Hannibal.” 

Hannibal pulled back, expertly twirling Will out and back into his arms again kissing him as he confessed, “Will.” 

Will swallowed, “You’re insane.” 

Hannibal smiled, swaying them closer to the where the wine chilled and said, “Pour yourself a glass, mylimasis.” 

Will didn’t move, “I…”

Hannibal kissed him again, Will whimpering on the separation as it ended before Hannibal took the wine bottle and poured some into Will’s glass a ring falling right inside. 

Will gasped, “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” 

Hannibal handed him the glass, “For you.” 

Will drank it slowly, his eyes on Hannibal as he stopped just before finishing to dig out the silver band and stare at it. 

The inlay of diamonds was hardly noticeable unless you looked close up, and Will could hardly hold onto it he was shaking so badly. 

“I…”

“Will.” 

He looked up and Hannibal was on his knee, looking so sincere and teary eyed that Will put his hand over his mouth. 

“From the moment we met I was enchanted,” he took Will’s hand and steadied it taking the ring to put on Will’s finger, “I knew then and I know now, beloved, I want to spend the rest of my days bringing you and Abigail all the happiness you have brought to Mischa and I. I never wish to be parted from this moment on, Will. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?” 

Will nodded, tears blurring his vision as Hannibal kissed the ring on his finger and stood up reaching for Will’s cheek to kiss his lips as well. They were both shaking as they came together, a mixture of elation and want that was hard to stop once they started. The kiss blossomed into a sudden lust that was hard to ignore and Will fought for breath as he tore at Hannibal’s clothes, tossing his jacket nearly over the balcony as they began moving inside. 

He almost fell but Hannibal kept him upright as his jacket was lost as well to the floor, the backwards walking towards the staircase that led up to the bedroom a sudden feat he worried for completing. 

Hannibal turned them, tearing at Will’s shirt as it opened with a rip and Will moaned at the first touch of his hand. 

“God, I love you so much,” Will whispered, kissing his neck as Hannibal moved backwards up, “So much.” 

Hannibal huffed for breath, lifting Will up into his arms as they reached the top and carrying him to the bed without even looking the two of them falling into it as they rolled around. 

He growled words Will didn’t need to understand, standing and dispensing with his clothes clad in only boxer briefs. 

Hannibal’s hand went down his chest, his eyes heavy lidded as he whispered, “I need you, Will, oh so much do I need you.” 

Will kissed him softly, “Your turn,” he rolled onto his back and palmed at himself waiting on the bed while Hannibal stood to get rid of the only barrier left between them. 

Will moaned as Hannibal got naked completely, his hardness exposed as he stood before Will. “God, you’re just as beautiful as I knew you’d be,” Will praised, lifting up his hips to take off his boxers and toss them over the edge of the bed. 

Hannibal reached into the bedside table, pulling out supplies Will had not even thought of needing and putting them on the bed before returning to crawl over Will. 

He pressed his lips to Will’s chest, the warmth of tongue across his nipple making Will groan. “Fuck, I…god, I’m gonna explode soon.” 

Hannibal laughed, “Is that not the intention here?” 

Will’s hand came to his hair, “Not this soon, not…” Hannibal lightly bit at him and he cried out, “…tonight.” 

Hannibal lifted his head, their eyes locking as he whispered, “I love you.” 

Will held out his hand and Hannibal kissed his ring, “We’re gonna be married, “Will whispered, as Hannibal’s tongue traced up Will’s hand, “You and me.” 

Hannibal reached to wet his fingers, “Finally,” he teased with a grin, reaching out to take Will’s hardness in his hand and stroke him softly. 

The whimper he received made Hannibal lean in closer to suck at Will’s neck, hand moving still, “I…god, I was doing this last night and thinking of you…” 

“Touching you, stroking you, making you forget anything else in the world but us both?” 

Will nodded, “I…” an upstroke of his hand made Will lift his hips, “…god, I’m gonna cum already if you don’t stop.” 

Hannibal stopped immediately, kissing Will’s lips before reaching over him for a pillow and putting it under his hips. “May I?” 

Will nodded and he leaned in completely, licking over his hole and making Will nearly sob at the act, “I didn’t…god….I’ve….” 

Hannibal licked again and Will panted, “Please, oh Hannibal, I can’t,” and as his tongue breached Will completely he delighted in the feel of his beloved coming apart under his tongue lifting his head to take hold of Will as he came shaking and groaning his release. 

He kissed Will’s belly, his tongue tasting the evidence of Will’s passion and whispered, “I knew you would taste divine.” 

Will was still trembling beneath him as his hand again pet Hannibal’s head, “I need you in me. I need…” 

Hannibal nodded, pressing a finger inside and feeling need deeply as he watched Will’s oversensitive reaction to being opened more fully. One finger became two, Hannibal leaning up to kiss Will lewdly the taste shared between them spurring him on as he entered a third. 

The hardness of his cock between them was stiff and aching, each touch of Will’s skin against it making him nearly come apart as well though when he pulled away to kiss Will once more he reached out to hand his beloved the condom. 

“Please.” 

Will was still very unsure in his movements but he nodded, putting the condom over him expertly before reaching to wet his own hand and apply safe passage to Hannibal’s cock for entrance. 

Hannibal had to hold himself in at the touch of Will’s hand to him, biting his lip to keep from crying out and taking his beloved’s hand away to kiss and whisper, “It is time.” 

Will nodded as he leaned back, exposing himself fully and when they came together both men moaned loudly, the first slow press a breach that had them nearly sobbing with relief. 

Hannibal praised, “You feel so perfect, beloved, so perfect. I have not felt such….oh Will, I cannot hold myself back any longer,” he felt Will’s hands on his hips bring him in even more till he was fully sheathed and panting. 

“Move,” Will pleaded, “God, please more.”

He slowly started his rhythm, a slow glide along that had them both biting their lips until Will pulled him in closer and kissed him. It did not take long for Hannibal to begin fucking him in earnest at the touch, faster and harder than he anticipated his passion being and Will panted, “Yes, yes, yes, don’t you dare stop. You feel so good. So good. Never felt so full.”

Hannibal’s hand held his leg as he thrust again and again, his sudden release surprising them both as he groaned, shaking against Will and whimpering, “I love you,” as he fell over the edge of completion. 

He pulled out, a hiss of departure that made them both wince and Hannibal took of the condom disposing of it quickly before climbing over Will to hug them together tightly not caring for the stickiness still between them. 

“Perfect. Just perfect.” 

Will could barely laugh but he tried, kissing his forehead as he said, “We have to try to last longer next time.” 

Hannibal lifted his head with a smile, “We will have plenty of time to improve on our length of time, Will, all the time in the world.”

Will kissed him, tears in his eyes, “You had this planned. All of this. This whole time.”

Hannibal nodded, kissing him. “Since you agreed to it, I did not see any other outcome. I have wanted this for a very long time. You cannot be surprised.” 

Will laughed, “You said it so often that I thought you were joking.” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed the ring again, “Never.”

They went to the shower to clean up, again tasting and touching each other but too worn out to do much more till they laid in bed falling asleep not long after. 

The whisper of his name woke Will the next morning. 

“Will, breakfast.” 

He opened his eyes and saw Hannibal holding a tray. “Room service?”

Hannibal frowned, “What do you take me for? I made this myself.”

They ate breakfast on the balcony, omelets and bacon naturally, and by mid afternoon it was time to check out. 

“It feels weird to be leaving,” Will said, getting dressed and unable to stop watching Hannibal do the same. 

Hannibal smirked, “You do not want to return to the real world? The girls are going to be overjoyed at the news.” 

Will laughed, “God, I wasn’t even thinking about them. Abby is gonna flip out, so is Mischa.”

Hannibal walked over to him, fixing Will’s collar as he kissed him. 

“I cannot wait to tell them.” 

Will drove home, Hannibal’s hand on his knee and when they pulled into the driveway the first thing he did was kiss him again deeply the wet of their tongues making Hannibal growl as they parted. 

“You tease me, mylimasis. I fear I am quite eager to be inside you once more.”

Will grinned, “Later.” 

Hannibal sighed, “You will be going home and leaving me bereft of your company once again. I have to hope I will see you soon enough or be allowed to…”

Will leaned across the car and whispered, “We’re moving in, you do realize that right? I’m not gonna let you go so easily,” he pulled back with a frown, “Unless you don’t want us to?”

Hannibal’s eyes widened, “So soon? I imagined you would…”

Will blushed, “Nevermind. It can wait, I guess, I just…” he reached for the door only for Hannibal to grab his hand. 

“Please, Will allow me to finish.” 

Will looked down at his hand. 

“I imagined you would wish to wait a bit, to see that this is what you truly want.”

Will lifted his head, frowning still. “What I truly want? Hannibal I love you, Abby loves you and I love Mischa. I don’t want to wait. I want all of this, all of it.”

Hannibal kissed him again, pressing their foreheads together as they parted. 

“I will supply anything you need to join us as soon as possible.”

Will laughed, “Okay.”

They walked hand and in hand to the car, each holding their overnight luggage as they neared the door only to have it be opened by Mischa who yelled, “SHE DID IT!” 

Both men paused, “Mazasis, what’s happened?”

Abigail appeared behind her in tears, “I…it was me. I broked it.” 

Hannibal dropped his bag and walked towards the house, kneeling down to Abby’s level. 

“Broke wait, Abigail?”

Her lower lip trembled, “I broked your deer, and Mischie says you’re gonna be so, so mad at me. I’m sorry! It was an accident!”

Hannibal touched her cheek, “It is quite all right, it was not one of my favorites.”

Abigail smiled a bit, “Really?”

Hannibal nodded and she threw her arms around him, Hannibal picking her up as he turned to Will who was smiling at them both. 

“Well I think this calls for good news.”

Hannibal said, “You do the honors, Will.”

Will said, “Abby, Mischa…” he saw Georgia’s step into the doorway to watch, “…Hannibal and I are getting married.”

Abigail’s head snapped around so fast she nearly fell out of Hannibal’s arms and Mischa started to scream, “YOU ARE?!? MARRIED?” 

“I GET TO SHARE YOUR PRINCESS ROOM!” Abigail yelled, hugging Hannibal and Mischa ran to Will only for him to pick her up as well her little arms coming around him tightly. 

He felt wetness on his neck as she whispered, “I’m so happy,” and Will looked across the at Hannibal whose eyes were wet as they both said, “So am I.”


	9. The Wedding

“I can’t do this,” Will said breathlessly, staring at himself in the mirror. 

The tux he wore was far too expensive, nothing at all like a single piece of clothing he’d ever put on before and the thought that in a matter of minutes he was walking down a makeshift aisle in Hannibal’s backyard in front of fifty people, most of who he’d never met in his life, was starting to cause nothing but panic. 

Beverly put her hand on his back and rubbed, whispering into his ear, “Deep breaths, Graham. C’mon with me. Deep breaths.” 

Will let out a breath and closed his eyes, the intense trembling that he’d been experiencing just seconds ago seemed to have disappeared. He opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly, “Thanks, Bev. I…god I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Beverly Katz, his best friend and former coworker from before they’d made the move had been the only one of his side to make the trip though he had invited Mischa and Abigail’s teacher Ms. Bloom as well. Putting his two up against Hannibal’s forty eight guests was embarrassing to say the least but he tried not to let it bother him as some of them had become friends over the last few months. 

“I am too, though someone barely even told me he was dating someone let alone engaged till less than a month ago,” she said bitterly for what seemed to be the eighth time since arriving. 

Will blushed, “I was…things happened so fast and I…” 

Bev hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, “I get it, Will, you fell in love and pushed everything else aside for your new squeeze. I totally get it,” she sighed dramatically, “You just have to make it up to me now.” 

He laughed and hugged her back, “I will. Just get me through today and I’ll spend tonight making up for it.” 

“I promise. C’mon. Let’s go do this.” 

Will let her lead him down the stairs and out to his entrance where Abby was waiting, yelling out, “DADDY WHAT TOOK SO LONG! YOU’RE MISSING THE WEDDING!” standing in front of the double doors leading to the backyard that were wide open and the telltale Wedding march sprang up as he blushed, leaning down to take his daughter’s hand, “Sorry, baby, daddy got scared,” he said, his eyes teary, “It’s okay now.” 

He looked at Bev and mouthed, ‘Thank you’ before staring to walk. 

“Daddy, are you okay? Do you need Garrett? I can get Garrett!” 

Will shook his head with a smile, squeezing her hand as he looked ahead and saw Hannibal waiting at the other end. “I’m perfect now, baby. Just perfect.” 

The walk was suddenly too long a wait, too slow and he felt overcome at the uncertainty on Hannibal’s face as he made his way to him. 

When they got to the other and he heard the priest speak, he answered on instinct, kissing Abby’s cheek and taking Hannibal’s hand only to have his fiancé whisper, “Are you all right?” in his ear. 

Will whispered back, “I was just overwhelmed. I’m fine.” 

Hannibal looked worried still and Will couldn’t have that, not at all. He kissed him, the guests suddenly laughing as he was kissed back deeply than he’d ever been kissed in front of an audience before. 

“Gentlemen, I believe that is supposed to come at the end.” 

Will pulled back with a blush, smiling, “Sorry.” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand and was smiling, “I am not.” 

The rest of their preliminary vows came through and when it got to his written ones Will faltered, remembering the paper in his coat instead turning to Hannibal to speak without help. 

“Hannibal, I…we met because our girls were in the same class and you brought me here for what I still count as our first date so it’s fitting for this to be where we get joined together here,” he kissed Hannibal’s hand, “I think I feel in love with you then, overwhelmed by you and overcome, I fell into the promise of what we could be and never wanted to look back even when we had times where we both worried,” he smiled, squeezing his had, “I’m not worried anymore,” he swallowed, smiling, “I don’t think I’ll ever have to be worried ever again. I found my match and he loves me, he loves my daughter, and I…god, I love him more than he could ever know. I am so happy that I took that first invitation, who knows where we’d be if I didn’t?” 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “I would have pursued you until you did.” 

The guests laughed. 

Will laughed, “You probably would have. I’m so happy to have found my best friend the same day that Abby found hers. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” 

Hannibal wiped at Will’s cheek. “From the very moment I laid eyes on you, I knew without question that we would be married,” he confessed, smirking, “I may have said as such to you a time or two,” Will laughed, “But I meant it more as time progressed. I could not look away from the luminescence of you. The way you seemed to shine every aspect of our lives, Mischa’s and mine, bringing in a light I never thought possible for so long in the shadows of just us two. We no longer had to rely on each other, two had become four and we were so much stronger for it despite obstacles and misunderstandings I never wavered in my want of a life together. Not once,” he reached up to touch Will’s cheek, “I love you with every fiber of my being, beloved, every part of me I would gladly give to see you smile as you are now. I have never been so happy to have spoiled my sister and gained a life I never knew I always wanted. Thank you for taking that invitation, for coming into our lives and bringing the one thing I never thought we had lost: family.” 

Will’s lip trembled as he reached out to touch, nearly leaning in as the priest said, “Not yet, son, not yet,” the crowd laughing again. 

“I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss your husband.” 

Will launched himself at Hannibal, nearly knocking him over in his haste and felt Hannibal’s trembling hand at his back pulling them closer still. 

“Daddy, c’mon! We have to have the party!” Abby said, tugging his jacket. 

Will laughed against Hannibal’s mouth, kissing him again as he mumbled, “Are you sure you really made the right decision?” 

Hannibal nodded and kissed him again, just as Mischa exclaimed, “I want to dance! Hanni it’s time to dance!” yanking on Hannibal’s jacket in turn. 

“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life,” he said, stepping back to take Will’s hand and raise it up. 

The crowd whistled, Will wondered if they would get a noise ordinance in the morning at this rate, and as they headed out of the yard and into the waiting limousine he sighed, “Can’t we just drive off somewhere and let them all have the party while we go right to the hotel?” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, his neck, and then up to his lips, “I suppose we could,” he sucked on Will’s bottom lip, “I have missed you terribly this past evening. It was quite lonely in the rather large hotel room bed Mischa and I shared.” 

Will chuckled, “I wasn’t the only one with an extra guest? I,” he suddenly climbed into Hannibal’s lap and started to undo his tuxedo buttons, “I think the hotel sounds like a better idea.” 

Hannibal stopped Will’s hand, “Will, you do realize the reception is in the same hotel as our honeymoon suite?” 

Will groaned, his head falling down onto his husband’s chest. “Damnitt.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “Only a few more hours, yet. I could still have Francis drive us around and say we were stuck in traffic.” 

Will grinned, his hands drifting down lower as he palmed at Hannibal’s hardening thickness. “I knew there was a reason I married you.” 

“Among others.” 

Will laughed, kissing him again as he whispered, “I love you.” 

Hannibal stared at him intensely as he echoed back, “I love you.” 

They were five minutes into the delay when both of their phones rang, Will breathless as he pulled his mouth off of Hannibal’s chest. “Yes, what’s wrong?”

Both he and Hannibal shared a look. 

“We will be there momentarily.” 

Mischa was distraught for their lateness, neither had even thought of it and Will felt like a monster upon their arrival his near daughter in hysterics running up to them both demanding to know where they’d been. 

Abby had her arms crossed, glaring at them both. “Daddy, what took you so long?” 

Hannibal leaned down to hug his sister tightly, whispering foreign words Will could not hear before Mischa suddenly exclaimed, “A PUPPY? WE’RE GETTING A PUPPY?” 

Abigail’s eyes widened as she started to jump up and down. 

Will stared at Hannibal with wide eyes. “You…” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mr. Lecter-Graham!” 

Hannibal kissed him quickly, whispering, “I will make it up to you, Will, I promise.” 

Will sighed, “Tell me why I love you again?” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing his cheek to confess, “Because I am the luckiest man in the entire universe.”


End file.
